


between the hot chocolates, freebies and rainy night (and then there's us)

by panwinkdeep



Series: i'll always stay beside you right here [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and hyungseob as woojin's childhood friend, basically 2park being dumb and dumber, cameo by donghan as jihoon's bestfriend, minhyun as woojin's senior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panwinkdeep/pseuds/panwinkdeep
Summary: Jihoon was confused. This shop had been giving too much free items. And he was truly concerned if their business would go well in the future or not. But for sure, Woojin looked so handsome tonight. His hair curled messily and dyed to a lighter shade of brown. It complimented his golden skin more and Jihoon’s heart skipped one or two beats because of that.





	between the hot chocolates, freebies and rainy night (and then there's us)

**Author's Note:**

> a quick oneshot to celebrate Woojin's birthday yesterday and wanna one go season 2 tonight. enjoy reading!

Donghan walked over to the table in the corner of the shop where Jihoon had waited for him while doing his paper. In his hands were Jihoon’s overly sweet hot chocolate and his own iced americano.

“Thanks, Donghan,” Jihoon had the audacity to grin sweetly at him as he set down their drinks on the table. “I owe you a lot of times.”

Donghan scowled, but there was a playful glint on his eyes as he spoke, “Yeah, you better be, Jihoon. I swear this is my nth glass of iced americano for this week―heck, I drink more caffeine than I drink water.”

“I can’t help it, you’re the one that I have. Jinyoung ditched me for Daehwi long ago and Samuel had been busy with his dance competition,” the shorter male took his drink and stirred it nonchalantly. “And you’re the only one who actually can ditch everything for free foods.”

Donghan gasped as he placed his palm over his chest, a disbelief look on his face. “Dude, that’s so uncalled for. You could’ve put your words better than that. You’re making me look like a pig!”

Jihoon laughed at the exaggerated act. “Sorry, truth hurt sometimes, buddy.”

Donghan was about to give a snarky retort but someone caught his eyes, the same someone that had been the main reason for Jihoon to come at this particular coffee shop near their university. And Donghan did not know it was a good or bad thing that he was walking toward their table.

“Hey, twelve o’clock―shit, he’s coming here in three seconds. Act normal.” Donghan muttered quickly before he took one of Jihoon’s book and pretending to read it.

Jihoon’s eyes widened in realization but he regained his composure in no time and copying Donghan, not bothered to check if he was reading the book upside down.

The gorgeous barista with cute snaggletooth then stopped right beside Jihoon, he could feel the heat radiating from his body and it was weird considering it was almost Winter. The nametag on his chest read _Park Woojin_ and it was not the first time Jihoon had ever read that. But still, Jihoon was staring at it intently while trying to roll the name down with his mouth silently.

“Here you go, our special strawberry shortcake,” he chirped cheerfully and Jihoon saw him placing down a slice of the popular dessert on the table. Donghan was looking at his friend questioningly but Jihoon was as confused as he did.

“Um, sorry,” Jihoon glanced at Woojin and then at the sweet that just delivered for him. “But we didn’t order this?” It was meant to be a statement but the hesitation was thick in Jihoon’s tone and it came out as a question instead. “I think you’re mistaken us for someone else.”

Donghan nodded in agreement, still with his puzzled expression, “Yeah, it’s probably a mistake,” but as soon as his brain went back to work, he frowned slightly while blurting, “Beside, we’ll order more than one if that’s the real case,”

The barista chuckled and Jihoon mentally saved the sound in his head.

“No, the cake is free. You’re our 100th customer for today and actually, it’s my boss birthday, so, yeah,” Woojin shrugged and scratched his neck nervously. “Uh, do you want more? I think I can give one more for you as a token of gratitude or something,”

“Sure, if you’re fine with that,” Donghan replied casually without wasting another second but Jihoon widened his eyes as he waved panicky, blush crept onto his reddened cheeks. “No, no, this enough for us. But thank you for your offer.”

The cute barista looked between Jihoon and Donghan before he bowed and a polite smile plastered on his lips. “Okay, then. Enjoy the cake and do call me if you need any help.”

As Woojin walked away from their table, Jihoon whacked Donghan’s head hardly and the taller wincing painfully at the attack. “Hey, no violence outside the dorm, remember?”

“Just how shameful were you, asking for more free cake?” Jihoon whispered lowly, eyes darted around if someone had caught his barbarian act but lucky that everyone seemed to mind their own things. “Man, you’re really pathetic when it comes to food,” he groaned and ducked his head on the table. “And damn, he also looked so good today―I’m whipped, Donghan, I’m whipped,”

Donghan rubbed the sting spot hastily. “Stop before I throwing up here, Park Jihoon. I don’t even know why you bother to stalk―”

“Jesus, I’m not stalking him,” the shorter cut him with a glare, lower lips jutted out in a pout. “I just love to look at him from afar and that’s really different from a stalker act, you know?”

“Sure, sure, whatever makes you sleep better tonight,” Donghan rolled his eyes. “But can I have the cake? It’s your fault for decline his over to give us an extra. You know how much sugar I cut when I had to do diet last month, right?”

Jihoon sighed exasperatedly. “Fine, you eat the fucking cake. I don’t even care about that.”

“As your wish captain,” the taller exclaimed happily and gobbling the cake down less than five seconds.

There was a cream on the corner of Donghan’s lips and Jihoon grimaced, throwing a pack of tissue from his bag to the taller male. “Ugh, you’re so unbelievable and disgusting. I hope you get a stomachache after this.”

 

—

 

Jihoon came alone today.

After cursing Donghan two days ago, the latter really had a bad stomachache and he was feeling a little guilty about it. Donghan looked so pale and when Jihoon had offered a fried chicken, the taller declined it with a sulky expression, hands on his tummy as he groaned in annoyance before sauntering over to the bathroom in hasty steps.

“Hey, you’re alone tonight,” Woojin greeted him behind the cashier, his face glowing awfully bright when he smiled and Jihoon thought the sun must be hiding behind Woojin at the night. “Hot chocolate for today, too?”

Jihoon blushed and nodded timidly. “Yeah,”

“That would be $250,” he was ready to take the money from Jihoon’s hand and bit his lips, his action halted midway. “On a second thought, it’s free for you,” he pulled back his hand to give Jihoon the receipt instead.

“What?” Jihoon choked on his saliva, eyes widened in pure surprise as he looking at the tanned male. “Why?”

“Uh, today is our shop third anniversary, actually,” Woojin’s lips curled up in a small smile as he handed the shorter male his receipt. “Wait a minute, I’ll get your hot chocolate ready.” And he left the cashier to do his job.

Jihoon was confused. This shop had been giving too much free items. And he was truly concerned if their business would go well in the future or not. But for sure, Woojin looked so handsome tonight. His hair curled messily and dyed to a lighter shade of brown. It complimented his golden skin more and Jihoon’s heart skipped one or two beats because of that.

So, when Woojin was back with his hot chocolate and a slice of cheese cake, Jihoon did not ask any question. He accepted them with a small smile and thanked him softly.

 

 

 

 

 

Later on the night when he was back at dorm and telling Donghan the story, the latter positively convinced that the barista might have a crush on Jihoon, too. But Jihoon only snorted in disbelief and told Donghan to eat his medicine before he went to sleep.

 

—

 

It was raining this afternoon.

The coffee shop seemed so full with lot of people trying to hide from the heavy rain and Jihoon was not an exception. His first intention was grabbing a hot chocolate quickly before went back to his dorm and slept through the day, it was Friday, after all. But the weather decided the opposite as the sudden pour of heavy rain stopped him to go back.

He yawned as he waiting in line to order his favorite drink. Woojin was behind the cashier in his glory presence, all smiley and looking handsome as ever. But Jihoon was not in his right mind now and he was feeling death inside. He had been sleeping lesser these past weeks, all thanks to the final exam that yet had to be finished. He could not even go to the shop often liked he usually did. He mostly only watched the shop from outside, admiring the gorgeous barista in pure awe and missing the hot chocolate that Woojin always made for him.

“Hey, haven’t seen you in a while,” Woojin smiled tentatively before his brows connected together at the exhausted male across of him. “Why do you look so tired?”

“Well, it’s the final exam―and I’m studying very hard not to fail any subject for this semester,” Jihoon answered honestly, too tired to make out an excuse. “One hot chocolate, please,”

The barista glanced at Jihoon, worry evident on his face but he nodded curtly. “Sure, wait for a moment.”

The hot chocolate presented in front of him in less than a minute. Their fingers brushed against each other as Jihoon took the drink and paid for it. This time Woojin did not give anything free for Jihoon and he felt nothing but relieved.

Jihoon walked over to the empty table and sat in silence. He took a sip from the hot chocolate and sighed contentedly. How long had it been since the last time he drank this, Jihoon could not remember. But for sure, there was always something calming from Woojin’s hot chocolate and Jihoon felt warm in the cool weather.

He did not take his umbrella with him this morning, even after watching a weather forecast that clearly told him it would be raining later in the day with Donghan as they ate their breakfast. His phone was out of battery as he forgot to charge it before he went out and he was sure that Donghan might been trapped inside the university library, too, because the taller informed him that he was going to do a group study with his classmates.

He blinked drowsily as his sleepiness took over his body. The jazzy music inside the coffee shop only added as a soothing lullaby and he silently thankful that he was wearing his thickest jacket today.

“Just fifteen minutes,” he mumbled to himself as he finally gave in and resting his head on top of his arms. “Yeah, just fifteen minutes,” he repeated slowly before drifting to dreamland.

 

—

 

Someone tapped Jihoon’s shoulder but he would not budge from his position, sleep thick on his limbs and he did not feel liked waking up at all. But the other person was quite persistent and Jihoon groggily woke up from his slumber, readied himself to yell at the other person to keep quiet and mind their own business.

“Sorry, I would gladly let you rest more, but it’s almost closing time.”

Jihoon’s eyes snapped open at the familiar deep voice and he saw Woojin with a gentle smile hovering beside him. The barista already changed into his casual clothes and as Jihoon looked around, he was the only customer left inside the shop. He also could not spot another worker in the shop.

He stood abruptly, his leg knocking over the table and he apologized hastily despite the stung spot on the side of his leg.

Woojin chuckled lightly and patted his shoulder in reassuring manner. “It’s okay, nothing is damaged,” he then paused and looked over the window, his brows knitted concernedly. “But it’s still drizzling out there. Do you bring an umbrella?”

Jihoon blinked once, twice and thrice. He shook his head and sighed. “I forgot to bring mine. I guess I’ll just running quickly to my dorm, it’s not that far from here, actually.”

Woojin pressed his lips in a thin line as he staring down at the shorter male. Jihoon flushed in bright red under his scrutinized gaze.

“No, that’s too dangerous―I mean, the road is too slippery and what if you fall on the street,” Woojin decided after a while. He bit his lips, a habit that he had when he was in a deep thought. “Wait here.”

Jihoon waited obediently and the barista came back with a black umbrella in his hand. Jihoon titled his head to the side when Woojin forced it to his hand.

“What about you?”

“There’s another umbrella inside the locker room, I can use one of them to go back home.”

“Are you sure?”

Woojin nodded, a little too quickly, not that Jihoon noticed.

“Okay, thanks. I’ll return this the next time I come here, I guess.” Jihoon formed a shy smile on his lips and muttered, “You’re a life saver, really.”

Woojin chuckled as he leading Jihoon out but paused on his tracks just before Jihoon could step out from the shop.

“Why?” Jihoon could not help but asked and Woojin did not answer him immediately. The barista suddenly leaned over and Jihoon’s breath hitched. The slightly taller boy fixed the zip on Jihoon’s oversized jacket, pulling the hoodie gently until it hid Jihoon’s head completely and pulled away with a satisfied smile.

“Ah,that’s better. Good night and take care on your way home,”

Jihoon gulped, his face felt hot and he was sure his cheeks were in deep shade of red. “G―good night to you too,” he stuttered embarrassingly and turned away to leave the shop before he letting out something stupid in front of his crush.

 

—

 

Jihoon was dressed up nicely today, clad in his favorite pink sweater and black ripped jeans. He wore his new shoes that he bought months ago but had not had the chance to wear it out, simply because he felt pity to wear it in an ordinary day.

He was in the middle of styling his hair with Donghan’s flat iron when the latter came into their shared room and gave him a judging look.

“Is there a party today? Why am I not invited, though?”

Jihoon rolled his eyes but the curl on the corner of his lips staying still. “What’s so wrong with me dressed nicely for a day?”

Donghan narrowed his eyes in slits, still suspicious. “Are you sure? I’m going to lock you out if you’re really didn’t invite me to a party, whoever it is.”

Jihoon bit back a retort because today was a good day and he was going to meet Woojin to return the umbrella that he took back home the other days. “Sure, do whatever that makes you sleep better at night.”

Donghan, even if he still unconvinced, left the topic and animatedly telling Jihoon about the new restaurant that opened a week ago. Jihoon recalled that they promised to visit but due to the final exam, their plan had cancelled anonymously.

“How about we have dinner there tonight? We finished our final exam and it’s Saturday. I know you don’t have any plan other than stalk―”

Jihoon glared at his best friend in offended manner. “Oh my god, I’m not stalking him!”

“Whatever, Jihoon, whatever,” the taller dismissed with a wave. “So, what’s your answer?”

It was not that he did not like the idea of eating outside with Donghan, but he was actually planning to stay at the coffee shop longer tonight. Jihoon knew Woojin’s daily shifts and he had not seen the barista for a while. But Donghan’s eyes looked so hopeful and Jihoon did not have the heart to decline his offer, so he nodded with a smile.

Donghan’s eyes lightened up and he gave Jihoon a kiss on his cheek. “Great! But are you going out for long? Shall I wait here or we can just meet at the restaurant later?”

“Let’s just meet there later at 7 p.m.” Jihoon replied, eyes focusing back on his hair and his failed attempt of styling it nicely. “I’ll be out the whole day.”

Donghan whistled teasingly. “Man, I’m sure he has something for you too. He even lent you his umbrella the other night, right? Tell me if that ain’t love.”

“Shut up, I’m trying to concentrate over here,” Jihoon hissed as he accidentally burnt his hand with the flat iron. He looked up at Donghan with puppy eyes. “Can you help me with this?”

Donghan sent a weird look to him but nodded, anyway. “Of course, give that to me before you burn your hair.”

 

—

 

Jihoon arrived at the coffee shop at 3 p.m. and with no sight of Woojin behind the cashier as he usually did. He could not mask his disappointment. He did not come in a wrong time, or did he?

“Hey, what can I get for you?”

Jihoon recognized him as Woojin’s co‒worker and his nametag read _Hwang Minhyun_.

“Uh, one hot chocolate, please,”

“Coming up in a bit,” the barista said cheerfully before went to make Jihoon’s order.

When the barista was back with a cup of steaming hot chocolate in his hand, Jihoon could not help but asked, “Uh, by the way, where’s the usual barista? You know, the one with a snaggletooth,” _and a really handsome face with tanned skin and his light brown hair_ , Jihoon continued in his mind.

Minhyun, the barista in‒charge today, snorted disgracefully. “Woojin you mean? God, that kid is so pathetic, you know? He is currently laying on his bed with snotty nose and a fever after went back home in rain yesterday.”

Jihoon’s heart dropped. “What?”

Minhyun nodded, seemingly oblivious at the change of Jihoon’s expression as he continued, “You know a proverb, stupid people can easily catch a cold. That’s really the fittest one to describe Woojin. I just don’t understand how his mind working sometimes. Knowing that he easily catches a cold but then trying to act cool and all, lending his one and only umbrella to his crush,” his voice suddenly lost as if someone pressed a switch on him. He then looked at Jihoon with an innocent grin, almost as if he did not badmouth his co‒worker in front of a stranger but Jihoon saw the sweat rolled down on the side of his face. “But why are you asking for him? Are you his classmate, perhaps?”

Jihoon lifted up the paper bag that contained the black umbrella and Minhyun’s eyes widened in recognition, one of the corner of his lips turned into a smirk. “God, so it’s you.”

The shorter licked his lips nervously. “Y―yeah, I don’t know if you got the crush part right or not, but it was true that Woojin lent this for me last night.”

Minhyun stared at him from head to toe before he snapping his fingers with a knowing look and Jihoon could sense the dread coming to him.

 

—

 

Jihoon stared at the piece of paper that Minhyun shoved forcefully into his hand. His grip on the paper bag tightened when he glanced at the bell in front of him. He had been checking the address for more than ten minutes but he still doubtful.

_“You know, actually Woojin lives alone,” Minhyun told him in a slow voice, Jihoon did not know the reason but he listened to the taller seriously. “And he said something about buying him medicine on my way back earlier.”_

_Jihoon gasped. “He didn’t have any medicine at his place?”_

_Minhyun nodded solemnly. “Sadly, yeah.”_

_“How about his other friend?” The younger asked worriedly. And much to his dismay, the older shook his head. “He wouldn’t ask me if he had somebody to save him already, did he?”_

_Jihoon frowned. “But Woojin is sick―also he needs to eat medicine as soon as possible,”_

_“I know, right? Luckily you’re here to save the day,” the black haired male smiled brightly. “Can you do me a favor? Uh, wait, I haven’t asked for your name. What’s your name, pretty boy?”_

_Jihoon’s ears reddened at the pet name that Minhyun gave to him. “It’s Jihoon, Park Jihoon. What kind of help can I do for you?”_

_The smile never escaped from Minhyun’s lips as he replied. “Please go to Woojin’s house and check on his condition. God know what kind of mess that kid turned into when he is sick,”_

_“Okay,” Jihoon breathed out before he fully realizing his action. “Just give me his address.”_

Jihoon sighed as he recalled his conversation with Minhyun half an hour ago. He looked lost in this place even though he was in the right address. Woojin lived in a medium‒sized apartment. The environment was quite great. Next to the building was a convenience store along with a relatively small pet shop. Jihoon was having so much fun when he entering the shop randomly and cooing at every animal in display.

But his fun gone in an instant when his brain reminded him what his actual purpose of going there at the first place. He then went into the convenience store, buying some fruit and medicines. He also bought a sport drink, in case if Woojin might feel dehydrated.

He took a deep breath before raised his hand to press on the bell. He could hear the echo from inside and then loud steps following after.

He was expecting Woojin to open the door, since Minhyun told him that his crush was living alone. So, when another male popped out behind the door, half naked with wet hair, Jihoon was ready to apologize for getting a wrong address and turned away, except he did not have the time to do everything he planned because a familiar voice sounded right from inside.

“Hyungseob, please put on a shirt. I don’t want the fucking water on my carpet and―oh, you?”

Woojin nudged Hyungseob to the side and Jihoon felt his eyes getting teary. He did not get the wrong address, after all, and there was another boy inside Woojin’s apartment. He might disturb the two between whatever was going on behind the door before he arrived and there was nothing he wanted to do beside went back in his dorm then cried under his blanket.

“Hey, are you okay?” Woojin asked after a long silence, his voice raspy and it made his tone deeper than usual. His face contorted in worry just as Jihoon let out a sob. “H―hey, what’s wrong?”

Hyungseob glanced between the two warily. “Don’t you think it’s better to talk it out inside? Come on, people is going to accuse you for something awful.”

Woojin wanted nothing but to smack his friend square on his face for saying that but decided to save that for later. He took Jihoon’s wrist gently and tugged it, leading the shorter male into his apartment and closed the door with his feet.

Jihoon was crying with muffled sobs when Woojin made him sat on his couch and he only shook his head everytime Woojin tried to ask him about what was bothering him. Hyungseob was standing behind the crying boy, his hand on Jihoon’s hair and he softly patting it.

“Hyungseob, for goodness’s sake, please put on your shirt and didn’t you say you’re going to meet Euiwoong in five?”

Hyungseob stopped his action and a realization struck inside him. “Oh, God, you’re right. He’ll be mad at me if I late again.”

“Suck for you because you’re dating an underclassman,” Woojin remarked while watching his friend rushing to put a shirt on. His eyes then fixed on Jihoon’s head and he reached out to pat it liked what Hyungseob did a while ago. He noticed how the shorter male got stiff for a moment before he relaxing under his touch and Woojin smiled fondly. “Let’s talk it out after Hyungseob leave, okay?”

 

—

 

Hyungseob bid his goodbye after he hugged Jihoon quickly and whispering words of encouragement. Woojin grinned at his friend antics but decided not to say anything about it. Jihoon was getting calmer by now but he still did not speak a word.

“So, mind telling me what had been bugging you?” He started rather straightforwardly, still with his throaty voice. His eyes then moved to the plastic bags next to Jihoon’s foot, a paper bag with his black umbrella also there and he was not that dense. Minhyun, his senior, must have found out about Jihoon already. If not, his crush would not be here, crying liked he just broke up with his dear boyfriend of eight years.

“I came to give your umbrella back,” Jihoon’s voice was soft as he spoke, almost liked a whisper. “I’m sorry that you got sick because of me, though. You should’ve said that it was the only umbrella you had. Now I feel like an inconsiderate shithead―ugh, I really hate myself,”

Woojin looked at Jihoon’s pretty side profile. He was so beautiful that it felt unreal for Woojin to see him up close liked this. His hand reached out to wipe the trace of tears on Jihoon’s cheek. The latter flinched at the unexpected touch but made no move to stop and Woojin was beyond relieved.

“No, don’t be. It’s not that bad―well, to be really honest, the first hours felt like a fucking shit. But then I took a medicine―”

“Huh? Wait―you what?”

The sudden exclaim from Jihoon startled him. He raised a brow questioningly as he repeating, “I took a medicine?”

Jihoon licked his lips as his brows knitted together in confusion and Woojin’s eyes staying on his plump lips for too long. “But Minhyun said you didn’t have any at home.”

At the mention of the older, he groaned into his palms. “Don’t listen to everything he said. He says a lot rubbish stuff sometimes.”

The shorter was silent before he mumbling, “Okay, but there’s something I want to ask to you―Minhyun said this, too, and it had been swimming around in my head for the past hour.”

“Ask right away,”

Jihoon glanced at the tanned boy beside him shyly. “He said you were out of cold after trying to be cool in front of your crush by giving him your umbrella,” he paused and fidgeting with the end of his sweater. “I―is that true?”

Woojin felt a lump in his throat as he cussed the older inwardly. It was partially his fault, too. Knowing that the older was a blabbermouth and yet, he used that excuse when the older started to make fun of his sickness. But then he looked at Jihoon, his cheeks visibly red with embarrassment as he trying to avoid Woojin’s gaze. He could also see how long Jihoon’s eyelashes were and he thought that maybe, this was the right time for him to confess his feeling to Jihoon.

“Well, he was right at that one,” the taller male admitted openly. He could see Jihoon’s eyes widened in surprise and he held the urge to smash Jihoon’s cute lips with his own. “You were just too gorgeous and it would make me even weirder if I didn’t fall for you right away when you’re first come to the coffee shop.”

“But who was that boy earlier?” Jihoon could not help but asked, his lower lips jutted out slightly and Woojin immediately knew why Jihoon was crying earlier.

He laughed because the whole thought of him dating Hyungseob was totally ridiculous for him and he did not expect Jihoon to react that way over jealousy.

“Hyungseob is my childhood friend. He often sleepover here and today is one of the unlucky days. Jesus, you’re actually jealous over him? Park Jihoon, don’t make me puke my lunch today.”

The shorter did not even bother to hide his pout this time. “But he was half naked and Minhyun told me you’re living alone―oh, how did you know my name?”

Woojin laughed again. “You and your friend were quite loud inside the shop, so, yeah. I might have eavesdropping on you two unintentionally before.”

Jihoon’s face went pale. “Jesus, please say that you didn’t hear me when I gushing about you―”

“Fortunately, yes―I did hear you and your dear friend talking about me,” Woojin grinned cheekily, his snaggletooth appeared on the side of his lips. “I’m glad that we share the mutual feeling.”

Jihoon blinked as he threw his head back and grumbling, “You should’ve said so, then. I was thinking that I’m the one who stupidly in love with this handsome barista who owned the cutest snaggletooth in the whole world.”

“Maybe if someone wasn’t dense enough to notice that I had been giving him too much freebies from hot chocolate to every kind of cake, then we could’ve been dating from a long time ago.”

“Excuse me, how am I supposed to know? You said it was your boss birthday and the shop anniversary―hey, not everyone is narcissist enough to think that a barista who giving him freebies might have a feeling for them, you know?”

Woojin chuckled at Jihoon’s poor attempt to retaliate. “You’re kind of right for the last one. But you’re seriously dense―well, not that I hate it. It makes you more adorable, actually,” he paused as his eyes fixated on Jihoon’s pouty lips. “I really want to kiss you right now, but I don’t want you to catch my virus. Stop pouting, Jihoon. Let’s save the kiss for another time, dear boyfriend,”

Jihoon’s face flushed red at the nickname but the pout did not leave from his lips. “What if I want you to do that right now? Will you do it or not, boyfriend?” He countered back with a raised brow.

Woojin’s breath ragged as Jihoon slipping closer to him until their thighs touched. The shorter then looked straight into his eyes and Woojin gulped. “You’re the one asking for this, so don’t complain if you’re getting sick tomorrow. Not that I will leave you alone if that happened for real, though,” he pulled Jihoon closer by his hips and pecked on his forehead. “I love you. You’re the most beautiful person that I’ve ever met in my whole life.”

“I love you, too,” Jihoon replied and he shut his eyes in instinct when he saw Woojin leaned closer.

They began their kiss innocently at first. Jihoon wrapped his hands around Woojin’s shoulders while the other had his arms on Jihoon’s waist, drawing him closer until there was no gap between them. Woojin felt warm, probably because of the fever but Jihoon did not mind it at all. Woojin’s lips felt so right against his, as if they belonged to each other and it was everything he ever wanted for the rest of his life.

Their innocent kisses broke when Woojin started to bite Jihoon’s bottom lips and the shorter gladly opened up to his boyfriend. Their tongue entangled together and Jihoon let out a breathless moan. He then felt the taller scooped him up until he was sitting on Woojin’s laps, his fingers moved to play with Woojin’s soft hair.

Woojin was the one who pulled away from the kiss and Jihoon looked somewhat disappointed by the act. But his disappointment quickly subsided when he saw Woojin’s pale face.

“Sorry, boyfriend, my head is spinning suddenly. I think it’s time for me to take my medicine. Can you get it for me, though? It’s in the kitchen―just walk straight and turns to the right,” Woojin’s voice was huskier and weaker than before. It gave Jihoon’s heart a painful squeeze and he quickly standing up from his position. “Okay, wait here.”

Jihoon was back with a medicine and a glass of water in his other hand. He watched in amusement as Woojin drank the medicine with a grunt.

“You don’t like to eat medicine?” He asked, his voice laced with teasing tone and Woojin rolled his eyes. “Shut up, don’t be such a bully to your sick boyfriend.”

Jihoon giggled and sat closer to the taller. “Shall I take you to your room? You’re sleepy, aren’t you?”

At the offer, Woojin only nodded curtly. “Shit, why my head feel this fucking painful all of sudden? Fuck, I think I’m dying. What to do?”

Jihoon bit back a grin. Minhyun was not wrong when he had warned Jihoon about what kind of mess Woojin would become when he was sick. Woojin had a pretty foul mouth when he was sick and he rambling about random stuff a lot. And Jihoon might be too in love with Woojin because he thought that part of Woojin was equally charming as his usual self.

He placed his hand on Woojin’s waist and helped the latter to walk to his room. Woojin immediately slumped down on his bed, eyes closing and Jihoon pulled the blanket until it reached Woojin’s neck.

“Can you stay here for tonight?” Woojin mumbled slowly, hand reached out to hold Jihoon’s. “I know I’m fucking clingy right now, but I don’t think I can survive the night without you here.”

Jihoon blinked. “But I’ve promised Donghan to eat together tonight―”

“Come on, you spend your life together at your place too, don’t you? Beside I’m sick and partially it’s because of you.”

Jihoon grinned in amusement. “What, are you trying to blackmail me right now?”

“Yes, if that’s necessary. I just want you here with me.” Woojin pouted, the sight melted Jihoon’s heart all over again. “Please, please, please,”

He smiled with full endearment at his childish boyfriend and gave Woojin a kiss on his forehead.

“Alright, you win today. But let me call Donghan first, I don’t want him to wait alone for me at the restaurant.”

Woojin nodded obediently and tugged Jihoon gently until the shorter stumbled on the bed with a confused look. “Just call him while we’re cuddling. I don’t want to part with you for the rest of the day.”

“Wow, I don’t know you can be this demanding,” Jihoon’s nose scrunched but he complied the latter and climbed up to the empty space beside Woojin. “Not that I complaining, though,”

The male with tanned skin smiled lazily, his snaggletooth peeking and drew his boyfriend closer by sneaking his arms around Jihoon’s waist. “Good. I won’t accept any complain, anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> so, as you might see above, this was supposed to be woojin's birthday fic. and i knew i'm late for this but hey, it's better late than never ;) also i'm super excited to watch wanna one go season 2 even though there won't be any subtitle for us, international fans tonight HAHAHAH (i'm not really laughing but yeah, rip us international fans who don't understand korean lol)  
> find me at twitter [here](https://twitter.com/panwinkdeep) and curious cat [here](https://curiouscat.me/winterblossom9699) if you want to talk! i don't bite :)


End file.
